


Someday This Will All Be Funny

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, because I love petty lena from 5x01, but she doesn't go crazy, instead she just gets a little petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl but she doesn't go bad. Instead she goes a little petty.Lena's a brat, Kara is flustered, and more than one secret is revealed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 767





	Someday This Will All Be Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lena's petty behaviour in 5x01, because I love bratty Lena Luthor. I find this side of her so incredibly human. Who among us has not been passive aggressive when we want someone to admit to something they've done wrong? 
> 
> Anyway, hope it ain't shit!

_ “Kara Danvers IS Supergirl.” _

The words ring through her mind, over and over again, Lex’s final parting gift. An assurance that the only thing she’d been sure of, was also a lie. Of course. How could she not have seen it? The terrible excuses, the sudden appearances and disappearances, that same glint of steel when Kara spoke on something she was especially passionate about. How had she missed this?

_ “Denial is a very powerful thing. It was right in front of you, and you CHOSE not to see it.” _

Say what you want about Lex, he was a maniac, a lunatic, a genius, and a bastard to his last breath. But he was also usually correct, and he had always known her just a little better than she’d known herself. She knew now that he was right. That somehow, she’d always known, but had filed that knowledge away in one of her tiny boxes.

She spends the next several weeks numb. She speaks to no one, does nothing, barely maintains a presence at her company. She ignores Kara’s calls, telling her simply that she needs time to mourn Lex’s death (not that the blonde knew the true nature surrounding his demise). She drinks excessively. She cries even more than that.

Then comes the anger. Anger at Kara, sure, for lying to her for 3 years, for playing her for a fool for all this time. But also anger at herself. Lena Luthor, the supposed genius, fooled by glasses and a ponytail. She considers moving, leaving National City. She considers outing Kara’s identity to the world. (She dismisses that idea at once, knowing no matter how angry she is at the Super, that she’d never put her or her friends in that kind of danger.) She considers letting her true Luthor nature out to play and just mind controlling the world into never hurting each other again. She does none of that.

Instead, she quietly sells Catco to Andrea Rojas, a former classmate and ex-lover. She tells Andrea to keep it under wraps, that she doesn’t want this deal to be public yet. She tells her it’s for business reasons, something about board members being unhappy or whatever. It doesn’t really matter what she tells her, because none of it is true. The truth is, she doesn’t want Kara to know. Because Kara, in her ever present caring nature, will be worried. She’ll want to know  _ why _ ? And Lena isn’t ready to give her an answer yet.

Because the answer forces her to shine a light on some harsh truths about herself and her relationship with the reporter. Like the fact that Lena has been in love with her, basically from the moment they met. How she bought the company  _ for Kara _ when she wanted to make Kara smile, and how she had sold the company  _ because of Kara _ \-- because Kara had broken her heart.

Once she acknowledges these truths, the ones that she had shoved into tiny boxes to avoid admitting, it’s hard to stay mad at Kara. In fact, she finds she doesn’t  _ want  _ to stay mad at her. So she begins the process of forgiving Kara. Because, deep down, she realises she will always forgive Kara. Because she loves her. She always has, and likely always will.

So, she forgives Kara. She begins to have lunch with her again. She goes to game nights. She cuddles next to her on the couch, feeling the warmth of the Kryptonian filling all of her cold parts. Yet, even as she forgives, she still can’t shake that voice in her head. The one that tells her over and over:  _ She still hasn’t told you. She still doesn’t trust you.  _ And it stings. 

So when Kara comes to her office for lunch one day and tells her she’s won a Pulitzer for the article she wrote exposing Lex, and Lena tells her in the most genuine way she can how proud she is of her, how she admires Kara’s ardent fight for the truth, she can’t help but revel in Kara’s fluster. She can’t help but enjoy how uncomfortable the compliment makes the reporter. 

She’d meant it, every word, but now she realised how she could have her cake and eat it too, as it were. She could forgive Kara, but she could also have fun with it. She was only human, after all, and humans are selfish and petty creatures.

Would it be childish? Sure. But, Lena thought, maybe after being played for the fool for the last 3 years, maybe she was allowed to be just a little bit childish…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gets her first opportunity about a month away from the Pulitzer party. Kara has come to her office for lunch, when she gets a call from her editor, Snapper. Lena can hear the yelling from the other end of the line and keenly deduces that it’s something urgent and important.

Kara hangs up and gives her a sheepish look. “I’m sorry about that! Snapper is sending my article to print and needs me to revise something fast. I need to head back to Catco so I can use the computer.”

Lena tilts her head in concern, “Would it be easier to use my computer? I’d hate to cut our lunch short for something so easily solvable.”

Kara brightens at her words. “Would you mind? That would be so great!”

“Not at all,” Lena replies, standing and gesturing at her desk, where her computer sat.

Kara walked behind the desk and sat down in Lena’s chair, logging into her Catco portal. Lena poured herself a glass of water and stood off to the side, staring out of the windows of her office, Kara’s fingers flying over the keyboard behind her. (Lena thought she detected a bit of superspeed being used there.)

“There! All done! Thanks so much for letting me do that,” Kara said with a smile, closing the window on the computer. As she was turning away, an email file with the subject line:  _ Urgent! Project Scimitar Update _ popped up on the screen.

Kara furrowed her brow. “Project Scimitar? Sounds ominous,” she said with a light laugh. 

Lena smiled back. “Nothing nefarious, I can assure you.” She says nothing else on the subject. 

Kara didn’t move from her seat. “You know, this is kind of a reporter’s dream, having access to Lena Luthor’s network...all of her secrets.” She smiled deviously. “I’m kinda surprised you let me near your computer.”

Lena saw an opportunity and seized it. “Please darling,” she said with a light wave of her hand, “I trust you implicitly. And I know you’d never do anything to breach that trust, knowing how hard it is for me to give it.” 

She turned back to the window and watched out of the corner of her eye as Kara flushed and began to fidget with her glasses. A tell-tale sign of nerves and guilt. Lena suppressed a smirk.

“R-Right. O-Of course not,” Kara stammered out.

Lena turned back to her and smiled. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, shall we get back to lunch?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her next opportunity comes in the form of a game night. She’s not even looking for it, it just falls into her lap. They’re playing charades and Kara is fairing terribly. She’s never been good at acting things out, and Lena has no idea what she’s going for right now. It sort of looks like an orangután fighting off a swarm of bees. She guesses as much, and Kara just stares at her in confusion as Alex calls time.

“It was a quarterback, Lena,” she says as if it was obvious. 

“Oh, of course,” she responds sarcastically. “That’s definitely exactly what it looked like from here.”

Kara pouts.

“Don’t get all upset, Kara, you’re just a terrible actor,” Alex laughs.

“I am not!”

“You are, darling,” Lena begins, plastering a sweet smile to her face. “But that’s just because acting is a bit like lying about who you are, and darling, we both know you’re incapable of that.”

She watches as not just Kara, but the entire group shifts uncomfortably at her words, and she finds that she has to excuse herself to the kitchen for another drink, in order to hide the full body laughter that is threatening to escape her.

She really shouldn’t do this. She can see how much it upsets Kara to be reminded of her dishonesty, but she thinks, if this is the only revenge she's seeking, she figured it wasn’t the worst thing she could do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s going to kill Andrea. She  _ told  _ her not to say anything about the sale of Catco, yet here the woman was measuring the drapes in the office. 

She finds out from Kara, of course, at lunch the day before the Pulitzer party. 

“Andrea Rojas showed up, saying she’d bought Catco?” Lena can hear the incredulity in her voice, like she can’t believe Lena would ever sell the media empire.

“Why would she do that,” she asked, mostly to herself.  _ Why couldn’t the woman follow instructions? _

“Oh thank God, I told James and Nia there must have been a  _ huge _ mistake--”

“It’s not a mistake Kara, I sold Catco to Andrea.”

She watches the change come over Kara’s face. First disbelief, then concern, and maybe just a little hurt? 

“She wasn’t supposed to say anything, not until I had the chance to tell you.”

She watches Kara drop into the chair in front of her desk, shoulders sagging. “You sold Catco without telling any of us?”

At those words, Lena feels a little spark of indignation. She didn’t need to discuss her business decisions with anyone but her board, and certainly not to the person who had lied to her for the entirety of their relationship.

“To be honest, Kara, I only bought the company because I knew how much it meant to you. And it has, frankly, left me strapped for capital which I desperately need for a new project that I’m working on.”

Kara gave her a half smile. “I had no idea. Of course, I understand.” The blonde ducked her head, then peered up at Lena. “Why didn’t you tell me beforehand?”

She schooled her face into a mask of contrition. “I was a coward. And I hope that you don’t feel that I’ve made you out to be too much of a fool by keeping you in the dark.”

Kara gave a light laugh that was lined with discomfort. “No, of course not.”

Lena couldn’t help pushing it further. “I’m sorry. You’re my best friend, and here I go once again proving that you are more virtuous than I am,” she leaned back in her chair and arched her eyebrow, giving Kara a dark smile. “But then again, I’ve never purported to be a saint.”

She watched Kara cast her eyes down with the same uncomfortable laugh as before.

She softened.  _ Okay that’s enough.  _

“I am sorry that I didn’t tell you,” she said, genuinely. She did actually feel bad. She had sold Catco in anger, and now she knew exactly why she had avoided telling Kara for so long. She hated seeing the sad look on the blonde’s face, the slope of her shoulders.

“It’s okay. I understand why you didn’t. Sometimes it’s really hard to tell the people closest to us important things,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses. “Speaking of which...there actually is something I want to talk to you about.”

Lena heard the reporter’s breath hitch, could practically see her heart pounding in her chest.  _ Was this it? _ Was she finally going to tell Lena the truth? Lena leaned forward in her chair and tilted her head, her eyebrow arching. 

“I--I--uh--” Kara stammered. She suddenly swung her head to the right, as if listening intently to something, then cast her eyes down to her phone in disappointment. 

“You know what, Lena, I’m so sorry. A huge source for one of my articles is trying to get ahold of me--he’s impossible to pin down--I’m gonna--I have to--” She was already standing and gathering her things and heading for the door.

Lena leaned back in her chair, her own disappointment settling in her chest. She stood up as Kara hurried toward the door. 

“It’s fine, Kara. I’ll just see you tomorrow night at the Pulitzer party?”

Kara nods without meeting her eyes and rushes out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the night of Kara’s Pulitzer party, and Lena is buzzing. She’s so proud of the reporter, she even made sure she was going to be able to be the one to introduce her. 

She’s standing on the balcony with someone from the event, going over the particulars, when she glances down to see Kara in her powder blue sheath dress (looking stunning, Lena notes) engaged in an intense conversation with Alex. She watches as the blonde breaks away from her sister and seems to hover nervously around the buffet table.

_ She must be nervous about the ceremony _ , she thinks to herself, pulling her thoughts back to the event coordinator next to her. So engrossed is she in her conversation, that when the coordinator leaves, she doesn’t notice the woman standing behind her.

“Lena, what are you doing back here?” Kara asks her incredulously.

“Okay, you caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I’m the one who’s going to introduce you!”

Kara stares at her blankly.

“Well, I couldn’t miss an opportunity to tell the world how wonderful you are!”

She watches as Kara turns away, muttering ‘no no no’ and she’s confused at her reaction until Kara clarifies that she doesn’t deserve it.

She furrows her brow and gapes at the reporter. Had she not written a world-changing article that had brought Lex down? Had she not sleuthed and investigated and sussed out all of the corruption surrounding his schemes? Had she not risked her life in that factory in Kaznia to make sure the truth came to light?

She says as much to the blonde before she realises once again, that Kara wasn’t a vulnerable human, that she really  _ hadn’t _ risked her life. She had never been in danger at all. She’s nearly through her praise when she’s cut off.

_ I’m Supergirl. _

Just like that. 

Lena shuts up immediately. She stands there, slack-jawed, brow furrowed, completely silent as Kara begins an emotional speech. She studies the blonde’s face, watches as tears gather in her eyes and run down her cheeks, watches how she trembles in fear. Her heart breaks at the sight.

“And then one day you were so angry with me, with--with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara. And I just kept thinking:  _ if I could be Kara--just Kara--then maybe I could keep you. _ ” She took a deep breath, tears falling. “I was selfish and scared, and I didn’t want to lose you. So I kept pretending, and I never stopped.”

Lena listens as Kara sobs, and apologises and begs her to say something. But what can she say? She wasn’t expecting this, not here, not now.

But if she wasn’t expecting an identity reveal, she’s certainly not prepared for what comes out of Kara’s mouth next.

“The truth is, Lena, that I couldn’t tell you the truth about me unless I was ready to tell you the  _ whole  _ truth. And as terrified as I was that you’d hate me for keeping my identity a secret, I’m more terrified of losing you over my other secret.”

She took a step closer to Lena. 

“The truth is...I love you, Lena. And I think I always have, I just didn’t know it. But I’ve been wrestling with telling you about me for months, and I couldn’t understand why I was so terrified. Then it hit me. It’s all different with you. Every moment, every second that I’m with you, I feel like I’m home. You’ve always been there for me, both sides of me, even when we didn’t agree on things. You’re a good person, you’re kind and caring and righteous. You’ve always made me feel like being 'just Kara' is enough, and I’ve fallen in love with every part of you.”

Lena stands quietly in shock.  _ Kara...loves her? She’s in love with her? Kara is Supergirl and she’s in love with her? Supergirl is in love with her? _ She can’t make her brain move beyond these facts. So elated is she by the idea of her feelings for the girl of steel being returned, that she misses the panic that overtakes the blonde.

“I’m so so sorry, Lena. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, and I know you probably need time to process everything--golly, I shouldn’t have told you that on top of the superhero identity thing, but it just didn’t feel right to not tell you one if I was telling you the other and--”

Lena cuts her off with a searing kiss. She pulls the blonde closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and pulling her face closer with the other. Her lips are just as soft as Lena had imagined, her cheeks wet with tears against her own. 

She pulls away slowly, and takes in the blissful confusion on Kara’s face. 

“Wow,” Kara breathes.

Lena chuckles, pulling Kara’s head back down until their foreheads are touching.

“So you’re not mad?” 

Lena shakes her head. “I’ve had plenty of time to be mad. I’m done with that.”

Kara stares at her in confusion.

Lena smiles, “I’ve known who you were for quite some time, Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyes fly wide open. “B-But you never said anything.”

“I needed time to process,” she explains with a small shrug.

Kara nods. They stand like that for a moment longer, bodies pressed together, just soaking in the other’s presence.

“So,” Kara begins, uncertainly, “you kissed me. Does that mean--”

“Yes, I love you, Kara. I’ve always loved you, even when you were ‘just Kara’.”

The blonde stares at her reverently. “Really?”

Lena pulls her into another soft kiss before pulling away, nodding.

“‘Just Kara’ is my favourite person in the world.”

They are interrupted by the event coordinator coming to tell Lena that she’s due on the stage in 5 minutes. Kara looks concerned, and Lena can tell she wants to talk about everything.

“Come on,” she says, taking Kara’s hand. “There will be time to discuss all of this later. For now, you’ve got an award to accept.”

Kara smiles at her warmly and follows her down the steps to the ground floor.

As Lena takes the stage and begins her speech, she’s filled with a familiar warmth and she knows without looking that it’s from Kara’s smile. There will be lots of words later, lots of explanations and tears, but for now, Kara loves her. 

And that’s more than enough.


End file.
